Jobs
In World Neverland Elnea Kingdom, there are four main job types and four sub types: Note: if you want to enter an area specific to one job, you can use a disguise or trial cloths to temporarily change your job. (These are free of cost only once, after that it will cost amber) Note: you do not need to quit being a farmer to become a knight or a scholar Related page: Council, Job-Related Events Salary Your salary is based on your Work Points (WP) and Adventure Points (AP). Your salary will vary depending on what kind of job position you have. You will receive your salary on the morning of the 29th. Only your Work Points and Adventure Points from the 1st to the 28th will factor into your salary. Several jobs also give a fixed salary bonus (1k = 1000 bea). Farmer * Weapon: Any / Dungeons: None * Base: Farm St / Promotion Attribute: Work Points Recruitment: Earn Work Points and then wait until the end of the year. After that, you will soon become a Farmer. It is a good idea to earn at least 2k just to be safe. Job Description Milking and taking care of Rudders (cattle) and cleaning the area of their Rudder pies, making cheese, and helping with the wheat and pom fruit harvests. The more work points you earn, the higher your rank will be as a farmer. The highest scoring farmers gain a promotion at the end of each year. Five people with few work points among the Farm Managers are dismissed. You can check the work points of farmers on the Farm St. bulletin board. The right to run the shop at Harvest Festival: A person who won the most work point in the Association Manager last year. You can sell items on Harvest Festival day at the yellow workbench found in Fountain Plaza. *Note: You will only rank up one rank every promotion, even if you have the most workpoints that season. Ranks. (From lowest to highest) # Farm Manager / Salary Yearly: work points x 2.5, plus a guaranteed bonus of 2500 bea # Farm Superintendent # Farm Deputy Representative # Farm Representatve Quit Farmer * Knight: Regardless of your position, you can still apply. * Scholar: Regardless of your position, you can still apply. * Citizen: Skip work, or use Dismissal Agent Disguise. (Using a Dismissal Agent Disguise will also take you off the applicant list if you've applied to become a scholar) Knight (Imperial Knights Guardsmen) * Weapon: Sword / Dungeons: Forest * Base: Elnea Castle / Promotion Attribute: Do well in the Guardsmen tournament. Recruitment: Come in the finals for the Cavalry Tournament, which takes place between the 5th and the 23rd. Apply for the Tournament at the noticeboard at the Parade grounds between the 1st and the 4th. If you win first or second place, you will become an Imperial knight the following year. You cannot apply for the Tournament during White Night year. You can apply for the Tournament even if you currently hold the Scholar job. Job Description They shear Moffs and create cloth from the wool. Quit Knight * The Imperial Cavalry who lost their first battle at the Guardsman Tournament and have low adventure points are dismissed. (Except White Night Year) * If you are not a member of the council, you can become a citizen if you wear Dismissal Agent Disguise during the following period. :Normal year: From the closing ceremony until the 27th. :White Night year: If you are not participating in Elnea Cup, from 1st to 27th. If you are participating in the Elnea Cup, it will be until the 27 th after all your matches (including battle of Bagwell) have ended. Mountain Corps * Weapon: Axe / Dungeons: Mt. Dhorme * Base: Blast Furnace / Promotion Attribute: Recruitment: Marry the eldest child from a Mountain Corps family. (Note: Only the eldest child can inherit the Mountain Corps, male or female, and if you marry someone from the Mountain Corps who is not the oldest, they will become a normal citizen & you will remain the same prior to marriage.) Note: Becoming a member of the Mountain Corps allows you to Mine certain ores and enter specific dungeons. Also note that you can't move houses, or change job so be wary. ---- Some of the following text refers to the Japanese wiki. The position of Corps Captain is inherited from the parent to the first child. If the first child is engaged/married, or the active captain is 18 years of age or older, inheritance ceremonies will be possible. * User comment who became Corps Captain. When the corps captain dies without making a child, the successor of that house is chosen from the country. The successor will be as follows. * The second child of other mountain house (married). * Unmarried citizen whose hometown is not a mountain corps. In the event that a Corps Captain dies while his successor is still a minor, his partner will now inherit the captaincy. '' source: app update ver.2.1.4 Job Description Mine ore in the mines and then make items out of them at the blast furnace. Quit Mountain Corps * If you are not the first child, you can move from the mountain by marrying citizens (except royalty). This will allow you to do other jobs or enter the royal family in the next generation. * The first child can give the position of the Corps Captain to the second child only if he has a lover (citizen or farmer) and the second child is adult. Scholar * Weapon: Magun / Dungeons: Old Town * Base: Scholars Association / Promotion Attribute: Adventure Points Recruitment: Go to the Scholars Association Hall. There will be a desk on the left side of the room. You can apply between the 29th and the 1st. (It is advisable to apply as soon as possible as the applicant list can fill up, after which no more applications will be accepted for that year.) To move up the leader board, you have to get adventure points during the period from the 2nd to the 28th following your application. If you make the top three on the list of applicants, you will be chosen to be a scholar. (Costume change should occur on the 1st) 'Note: you may not apply on White Night Year ''' Job Description As a Scholar, your job is to explore the ruins around Old Town, collect herbs and fungi from fallen logs, create medicines and dyes, and collect artifacts. The more adventure points you earn, the higher your rank will be as a Scholar. If your annual rank is high enough (top four), you can be chosen as a candidate for the Scholar Guru election. If you win the election, you will become the Scholar Guru for the next year. If there is a tie, the person with more AP will be chosen. When you vote for yourself, you may become a Scholar Guru. According to the Japanese wiki, without the experience of Mountain Corps it seems that it is impossible to make yellow dyes. We are looking for information from users who can make it. Quit Scholar * If you want to be a knight, you do not need Dismissal Agent Disguise. * If you want to be a farmer or citizen, skip the job and lower the rank or wear Dismissal Agent Disguise. Priest * Weapon: Any * Base: Temple Recruitment: The Priest/Curate inherit from their predecessors. "One guided by shiznee" is necessary. The predecessor (NPC) searches for successors as death approaches. If Priest/Curate are single and have a partner, they will look for successors to marry. Requirements: Must be second generation or later. Position is citizen. Must have a high relationship with the priests. ;Priest(male) :Job Description: Besides normal work, teach children in the school, and host many different events. ;Curate(female) :Job Description: Besides normal work, teach children in the school, and Midwife and Moderator of the Ena Contest. ;M. Acolyte (male)/F. Acolyte (female)' :Job Description: In addition to normal work, do surrogate in the absence of Priest/Curate. They need to stop working in order to marry a lover, and at that time they will look for successors. If you are a candidate for successor, they will inherit Acolyte work to you. Similarly, you will have to search for a successor in order to quit your job as Acolyte. Conditions: Unmarried and not engaged from second generation onwards. Position is citizen. Has a high relationship with the current Acolyte. Advice from @Astry96 who experienced M. Acolyte. When becoming Acolyte you will earn the title of "One Guided by Shiznee". Job Description They make perfumes by collecting the flowers in the temple. Quit Priest ;Priest/Curate :You can inherit the position of Priest/Curate to a person with "One guided by shiznee" at any time. ;M. Acolyte/F. Acolyte :If you talk to a citizen of the same gender (single), you will have the option to offer Acolyte inheritance. Royal Family * Weapon: Any / Dungeons: Royalty may enter up to five star dungeons as a prince/princess and can enter all dungeons as a king/queen. * Base: Castle Grounds / Promotion: None Recruitment: Marry the crown prince/princess. Spouses of younger princes/princesses do not become royalty. ''Note: You may not marry royalty in the first generation of life. Job Description * Picking honey and flowers from the royal greenhouse. Crown Prince/Princess ceases his previous job when he becomes king. King's spouse can do both job as it is without retirement. In that case, the salary paid to the king's spouse is calculated by another job. (comments of the user who experienced it) If the prince and princess do not live in Royal Chamber, it does not apply to "(1.2 * WP) + 20k" of salary table. Inheritance of Kingship The inheritance of the kingship is basically only the first child. But when the first child dies without children, the throne is inherited by their sibling. Also, if there are no sibling, new king is formed randomly. ��King ━ Spouse ┃ ┣��Crown Prince/Princess ━ Spouse ┃ ┃ ┃ ┣��First Child ━ Spouse ┃ ┃ ┃ ┃ ┗��First Child ┃ ┃ ┃ ┗Second Child ┃ ┗Royal Prince/Princess ━ Spouse Quit Royal Family * If you are the Royal Prince/Princess, the crown symbol disappears by marriage or moving from the Royal chamber. Student * Weapon: Any / Dungeons: you can only go to forest trail * Base:Natal School Recruitment: Automatic from the year the child turns 3 Job Description A child must attend school for a few years doing homework and other things, upon graduation they grow up. (note that you will not get any money at the end of the year since you can't get work points) Citizen After completing a couple of quests in the Tutorial and paying the necessary fee of 5000 bea, a Traveler can become a Citizen. Citizens do not have any specific job roles, but are still paid at the end of each year based upon the number of work points they have earned. Please click here for more information Traveler At the start of the game, a new character is a Traveler from a distant land who is visiting the Kingdom of Elnea. Follow the Tutorial Quests if you wish to become a citizen. Travelers live in the tavern and may only stay in the kingdom for a year. A player also has the option to persuade a traveler to stay in the kingdom and become a citizen. To do this, they will need to buy a citizen application for 5000 bea from Caravan Co. If the traveler accepts the application, they may end up being a citizen the next day. It also happened to be that if you become dear friends with a traveler, they will become a citizen. Category:World Neverland: Elnea Kingdom Category:Gameplay